


Petit Chaton

by just_a_loser



Series: Regressuary 2020 [3]
Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Age Regression/De-Aging, CGRE - Caregiver/Age Regressor, Gen, Little!Adrien, Nightmares, Non-Sexual Age Play
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-02-04
Updated: 2020-02-04
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:13:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,339
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22556128
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/just_a_loser/pseuds/just_a_loser
Summary: Plagg didn't always understand the things Adrien did...
Series: Regressuary 2020 [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1620436
Comments: 8
Kudos: 105
Collections: Regressuary, Regressuary 2020





	Petit Chaton

**Author's Note:**

> I got this idea from a prompt from iwishthereweremoreof on Tumblr

Plagg didn’t always understand the things Adrien did. Quite frankly, he didn’t understand many of the things humans in general did. But recently, Plagg had noticed some stranger-than-usual behavior from the teen. It seemed to stem from the nightmares. 

Adrien would get them often, increasingly so the longer his time as Chat Noir went on. They startled mild: Plagg would notice the boy’s expression change to a grimace and he’d toss and turn. That behavior slowly escalated until he’d wake up with tears streaking down his face, his whole body wracked with sobs. Once he could speak, he’d tell Plagg not to worry. He never told him what the dreams entailed.

After a few weeks of this, Plagg had noticed a pattern. When Adrien laid back down, he’d scrunch up his blankets and hold them close to his chest securely. Even odder, he’d fall asleep with his thumb tucked in his mouth. It wasn’t something he’d noticed with his previous miraculous holders, but to be fair, he never paid too much attention. But nonetheless, Plagg didn’t think much of it. If it brought Adrien comfort, that was that. 

And then came their late night shopping trips. The first came after one of the milder nights. Adrien woke up crying, but not sobbing. When he managed to calm down, he stood up from his bed. Plagg watched as he walked over to the window, seemingly in a dazed state. It wasn’t until he opened the window and peered out that Plagg spoke.

“Uh, shouldn’t you transform before you hop out?”

Adrien blinked in surprise, looking as though the thought hadn’t occurred to him. He looked up at Plagg with round eyes and nodded once. “Plagg, claws out,” he mumbled, barely enunciating enough for the transformation to take hold. Once it did, he pulled out his staff and opened the call feature to stare at the Ladybug icon. He stood for too long, doing nothing but staring at the screen. He exhaled softly before closing the feature and peered out to the street. 

He held out his staff, willing it to to extend and vault him over the rooftop in front of him. In a trance-like state, he continued, traversing rooftop after rooftop, not thinking about where he was going. Apparently his subconscious did, as he stopped on the rooftop in front of a small shop. It was one he’d heard about before, but never seen. From his vantage point, he could see the red and black speckling the shop windows. He hopped down so he stood on the sidewalk in front of the shop, relieved to see the lights still on. He wouldn’t have expected it to be open so late. 

His feet suddenly felt like they weighed a ton. He shouldn’t be here. He should just go home, go back to sleep. And yet the thought of that echoing house made him want to be here all that much more. He dragged his left foot forward, taking a deep breath. He was just here to buy merchandise from a fan. Show them how much he appreciated them and their work. That was it. 

He entered the shop, jumping noticeably when a bell chimed on the door. The noise caused the shop owner to look up from the counter, meeting eyes with the anxious hero. She leaped up, causing Chat to momentarily cower back.

“Chat Noir! You’ve come to my shop?!” She was ecstatic, peering forward over the counter so intently that her feet had surely left the ground. 

Chat rubbed the back of his neck shyly. “Um. Yeah. Wanted to see it.” Gone was his usual swagger; tonight was not the night for charm. His tongue felt heavy as lead; he felt as though he were speaking through cotton. He cleared his throat. “It’s nice. Real nice. The shop.” 

The shopkeeper’s eyes lit up. “Thank you so much! That means the world coming from you. You. Chat Noir. Who is standing in front of me.” Chat could feel the excitement bubbling off of her. 

“I’m gonna…” he glanced around the shop at the various paraphernalia, “look. Okay?” Hm. He didn’t know why, but it was suddenly important to him that he had permission. 

“Okay!” The shopkeeper was all too happy to agree. “I’ll leave you to it then!” She sat back in her chair, obviously trying to avoid looking at him as to give him some semblance of privacy as he browsed.

Chat let out a breath he hadn’t known he’d been holding. He looked at the shelves lining the wall. At first glance it seemed like most of the items were Ladybug themed, but upon closer inspection one could see the Chat noir themed items peppered in. They just weren’t as eye-catching as the vibrant reds. He ran his clawed hand lightly over a row of mugs, seemingly hand-painted. Any other time he’d take the time to admire the handicraft, but his thoughts seemed to be clouded. He wandered over to the other wall, and stopped dead in his tracks. There was a row of plushes, one for each of the known heroes. His eyes skimmed over them until his eyes locked on two. Unsurprisingly, they were a black cat and a ladybug. They were each the size of a medium-sized pillow. Perfect for hugging. Chat’s eyes flicked between the two before settling on one. He felt an ache in his chest, an overwhelming want. He reached out to gently lay his hand against the cat, staring into its bright green eyes. Though he couldn’t feel it through the suit, he could tell that it was softer than he could ever imagine. 

The shopkeeper coughed, and Chat snatched his hand back, feeling as though he’d been caught somehow. Taking a few quick breaths to steady himself, he quickly snatched the cat from the shelf and brought it to the counter. 

The shopkeeper smiled up at him. “Excellent choice,” she said, grinning from ear to ear. “It’s on the house, you can just take it,” she said.

Chat furrowed his brow in confusion. “No. Hafta- have to pay for it.”

“Saving Paris day in and day out is payment enough! Just take it as a gift for that.”

Chat grimaced. Why was this so hard? Why couldn’t he just pay for it and go home and- wait. He didn’t have any money with him. At this point it was either take her offer or leave without the plush. He felt his heart plummet at the thought of leaving empty handed. He would have to take up her offer.

“I-if you insist.” He tried for his usual coy smile, but felt that it wasn’t up to par. From the shopkeeper’s perspective, it was sincere. “Thank you.”

“Oh, you’re very welcome! Thank you for stopping by, Chat Noir! My girlfriend and I adore you, you’re always welcome to stop by! Have a good rest of your night!”

“Thank you,” was all Chat could manage to say as he exited the store, prize in hand. Operating on autopilot once more, he made his way across Paris’ rooftops back to his house.

“Plagg, claws off.”

“What was that all about, kid?” the kwami asked.

Adrien paid him no mind, enamored by the plush cat sitting in his hands. He sat down on his bed, gently kicking around until his feet were under the covers. He set the cat down on his lap, running his fingers through the soft fur that lined its body.

“Hello? Kid, are you listening to me?” Plagg circled over to the bed, resting on his usual pillow.

Adrien finally looked up from the plush, a glazed look in his eyes. “Tired.” As if to prove his point, he yawned, settling down onto his pillow. He pulled the stuffed cat to his chest, wrapping his arms around it as his eyes fluttered shut, looking content. 

Plagg still thought the whole ordeal was strange, but chose not to dwell on it. Why dream about this when he could dream about cheese?

**Author's Note:**

> I have no idea how many chapters this will end up having but I know I'll have fun with this one!
> 
> Come talk to me on Tumblr! https://justaloser-writes.tumblr.com/


End file.
